When a subject such as a high building is photographed by a video camera, the video camera needs to be directed upward to set an angle formed by the optical axis of the video camera and the subject 1 to an acute angle α, as shown in FIG. 6. Here, the lens of the video camera or the like comprises a plurality of lenses. They are equivalently represented by one convex lens 2. Both the convex lens 2 and an image pick-up element 3 are arranged at right angles to the central axis of the video camera. The parts A, B and C of the subject 1 correspond to A′, B′ and C′ on the image pick-up element 3. While the point B is an intermediate height position between the points A and C, a distance between the points A′ and B′ is shorter than a distance between the points B′ and C′, so that the part of a high position of the subject 1 is photographed in a compressed and short form.